Several processing nodes may share a common memory resource and may independently maintain local caches that store data frequently accessed from the commonly shared memory resource. For purposes of maintaining consistency of the data that is stored in the local caches, the processing nodes may use a cache coherence mechanism. One type of cache coherence mechanism is directory-based cache coherence in which a common directory maintains coherence of the cache data. Another type of coherence mechanism is snooping-based cache coherence in which the processing nodes monitor the addresses of the network fabric interconnecting the nodes for purposes of maintaining coherence of the cache data.